Different Harry, New Life
by doe82
Summary: crossover w/ NCIS; Durring a bissnes trip of his uncles when Harry is five someone tries to help him get away from his abusive relitives and successed in a way; giving Harry a new and better life with people who love him. this changes Harry and events com
1. Chapter 1

****

Summery: The NCIS team is called in by a five year old Harry Potter when his family kills a navy officer who was trying to help him. The family had to take Harry along on the trip to Washington D.C. as there was no one to watch him and Vernon needed to take the trip to be promoted. Our favorite team is on the case.

Notice: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS. For this story a lot of things have already been invented, and Abby, Ducky, And Gibbs are the only team members until later in the story.

Chapter 1

Harry was scared. The man who noticed what had been happing to him had just confronted his uncle and aunt. Harry knew something bad was about to happen. Harry trying to distract himself started thinking to earlier that day when he had meet the navy officer named Max Brow.

****

Flashback

Harry was pushed out of the car, being told to get the luggage from the back. Uncle Vernon watched him while aunt petunia brought there son inside the hotel to check in. After Harry was able to get the heavy bags lifted out of the trunk his uncle told him to get them up to room 30. After Harry saw the door shut after his Uncle Harry took a deep breath and winced from his injuries. Lifting the luggage hurt him because of the beating he got before they had left for the airport in England. Harry knew if he wasted any more time that he would get another for taking to long.

"Hello, kid" Max said gently. He had seen the evidence that the kid was abused and was going to help him, but he also knew that loud noises might scare him away. Harry looked up from the luggage to see a man with blond hair and brown eyes kneeling in front of him.

Harry was wary but didn't want to be impolite so he said "Hi mister", and hoped that was enough.

Max continued after getting a response "My name is Max, and I saw what happened with you're family just now. Do you need help? Oh, I almost forgot what is your name?"

Harry was confused someone wanted to help him but he didn't know why. Yes he knew what was happing to him was generally wrong but he was just a freak so it was okay. He thought sense Max was being nice so far that he would ask. "My name is Harry sir, but why would you want to help me I'm just a freak and not worth the trouble?"

Max sighed "you're not a freak Harry, you're just a kid and nobody should be treated like that. Okay I'm going to help you but I need you to do something for me." Max paused to take a card out of his wallet and grab his cell phone. He handed both to Harry while saying "Take these if something happens to me I want you to call the number on this card with this phone, to ask for help and tell them where you are. You will also have to tell them what happened to me, and that I am a navy officer. I also ask that you answer there questions truthfully. They will help you if I no longer can. Can you do that for me?"

Harry answered "yes but I don't know how to use a phone sir." Max showed him how then told him he would come back in an hour to help him that he just had to get something in place in case things didn't go well. He also asked for Harry's last name before leaving and sending him upstairs before he got in trouble for taking to long. The Whole conversation took about ten minutes but Harry knew he couldn't take much longer getting up stairs, so he listened to Max even though he wanted to stay with him.

****

End flashback

Harry was shaking out of his memories by yelling. He was in the closet that was to be his room while they stayed in the hotel, however when his aunt shoved him in there she didn't shut the door all the way so he could see what was happening in the room. Max was standing by the bed his aunt and uncle were using while his uncle was standing in between the two beds in front of his son and next to his wife. His uncle was arguing with Max about him, Harry knew while his aunt added something ever now and then but the rooms were sound proof so he couldn't make out the words being said. Harry still having the bad feeling watched what was happening hopping Max wouldn't be hurt. Max had told him that he would only say that he saw how he was treated so he wouldn't get hurt by his uncle has he would have if he knew that he had talked to Max. Harry saw his uncle reach for something in his suitcase, and wanted to scream when he saw the gun, he knew what it could do. His uncle had threatened him with it before. However he had promised max to stay quiet no matter what happened when he was talking to his family. Harry did not want to break a promise to the one person who cared enough to help him. His uncle fired the gun at Max, who was too startled to let his training kick in without thinking. Harry saw Max hit the floor and blood start to pool around him with tears running down his face silently. His aunt was trying to calm his cousin down who had started crying because of the loud noise. His uncle told her to take him to an amusement park or something not near the hotel in a cab giving her some money, while he took care of the dead body. Harry was feeling guilty about having someone die because they were helping him as well as in shock from having to watch someone be killed; he also found he was really sad about what happened. His aunt left with his cousin after being told that her husband would deal with the freak after taking care of the body, Harry had understood that because he had put his ear closer to the opening of the closet door after the gun fired wanting to hear what would happen next. Harry knew that after his uncle left he would have to make the phone call Max had told him to should anything happen so he got the phone and card out of the pocket Max had told him to put them in. After Harry saw the door close behind his uncle and the suite case he had managed to put Max in, Harry called the number on the card and waited for someone to answer.

"NCIS emergency line; state your name and how we can help you." Said What Harry thought was a women's voice.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I saw a navy officer get shot, and killed" Harry said hurriedly not knowing when his uncle would be back, and saying what Max had told him with a little variation.

"Where did this happen Harry and how old are you?" asked the person on the other end.

"It happened at the Classy hotel in room 30. I'm five miss, and it was my uncle that killed Max for trying to help me. I saw it."

"Are you still in the room? Where is your uncle and the rest of you're family? I'm sending help now but I need you to stay on the phone with me Harry. Can you do that?" Said the shocked women whose name we will find out shortly.

"Yes," Harry started answering "I'm in the closet my aunt put me in an hour before Max came. My uncle took Max's body out of the hotel room in a suite case telling my aunt he was going to take care of him. My aunt took my cousin to an amusement park away from the hotel after my uncle told her he would take care of me after he finished what he was doing. My I ask you're name miss?"

"Of course, my name is Jessie." started Jessie "Harry stay in the closet for me. Have your relatives ever hit you or not let you have something you needed like food, or made you do something kids you're age shouldn't?" Jessie asked gently.

Harry remembered what Max had said about answering there questions truthfully and answered "Yes to all three. Max had seen my uncle tell me to get all there bags out of the trunk and up to there rooms, and told me he was going to help me. That is how I got this number Max told me to call if something bad happened to him, and to answer any questions with the truth, that I could trust the agents at NCIS."

Jessica told Harry the things he could expect when the agents got there, and calmed him when the door was open loudly, telling him that it was the agents not his uncle. She asked to talk to the agent that had opened his door to make sure however, after confirming there identity to Harry she said goodbye and left him in agent Gibbs care.

The man in front of Harry showed him his badge, while introducing himself as Gibbs, telling Harry he didn't have to call him sir. Harry knowing he was safe instively got up and left the closet. Gibbs had a hard time controlling the emotions on his face when he could properly see Harry. The two agents he had brought with him couldn't and turned away to look around not wanting to scare the kid. Gibbs knelt down to get to a closer look at him, while talking to him. He knew that Harry was five but he looked three, Gibbs thought before talking to Harry.

"Harry you're going to come with me back to head quarters, so we can make sure you're not hurt, and then we will talk. Okay?"

"Okay, Gibbs." Harry said before letting himself be picked up by Gibbs. When he was secure in his arms Gibbs looked at the two agents giving them orders, while walking out the door with Harry, he told him that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again. Harry could some how tell that Gibbs wasn't lying and relaxed in his arms with his face buried in his neck. After getting Harry settled in the back set, Gibbs said that they were going to make a quick stop first. Harry just nodded turning to look out the window finally getting to see what D.C. looked like. When the car came to a stop, Harry was not sure why they were there, but was too scared to ask. Gibbs picked Harry up and walked in the kids clothing store knowing Harry would need something to change into after Ducky examined him and possible stuff if he needs to be protected. Harry was shocked but happy when they left the store. Gibbs had let him pick out clothes that would be his along with pj's, shocks, a new pair of shoes, a jacket and under things. After getting in the building on the navel base with Gibbs Harry was starting to get nervous again, as they were on there way to Ducky who would make sure he wasn't hurt. When Gibbs got to the doors with him following Harry thought here we go, as Gibbs opened the door.

An: Hey, this was an idea that wouldn't go away I know I have other stories to work on but I could let this go. I have a basic idea of were this is going all the way up to 4th Hogwarts Year. Oh, and I know Harry's five but he is smart. You will find out how smart in a couple chapters, just don't knock his talking please! Review please-Doe82


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.

AN: thanks for the reviews. To answer a couple of questions this is set before the first season of NCIS but will continue into the show and characters like Tony and Katie will be added just not right now. As for the custody issue if they adopt Harry he will gain duel citizenship.

Chapter 2

After the doors to Ducky residents opened Gibbs took Harry's hand to bring him to one of the tables. After introducing Harry to Ducky and Abby who was asked to be there, Gibbs said to Harry "Can you go behind that screen and undress to your boxers, then come back over here?"

Harry nodded his head and did as asked. When he came back he lifted his arms to Gibbs so he could lift him onto the table. Harry had tried to keep his back away from sight as long as he could because he knew that it was worse then his front. Ducky talked Harry through what he was doing and why with some stories mixed in while Gibbs took pictures and Abby held his hand. When Gibbs and Ducky went to check his back Harry stiffened not knowing what there reactions would be.

Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby couldn't believe someone could abuse a child to this degree. As they were going to see his back they noticed Harry stiffen and were wondering why. What Ducky and Gibbs saw stopped all wondering and the looks of shock on there faces stopped Abby from asking at the moment. Abby started talking to Harry hopping to put him at ease, and remind the other two that he was still there. She accomplished both of her goals getting Ducky to go back to doing what he could for Harry, and Gibbs starting to take pictures again while relaxing Harry.

Harry knew he could trust the people in the room so when Abby started talking to him he relaxed again. After everything that Ducky could do was done, and Gibbs finished taking pictures, Gibbs handed him his new clothes and shoes telling him to get dressed behind the curtain and to bring him his old ones. Harry while getting dressed new that the adults would be talking about him but could really bring himself to care. Beside the fact that they were helping him, he some how knew he could trust them, and he was getting tired from the jet lag but knew that they still wanted to talk to him so he tried to hide it. Gathering his old clothes he put them on the table he was examined on along with his old shoes. He sat down on the floor to put his new shocks and shoes on knowing that they would come get him when they were done talking.

After Harry disappeared behind the curtain Gibbs motioned Abby and Ducky toward the doors out of hearing range of Harry but still in visual range. Ducky told them everything he found while Abby looked at the pictures Gibbs took. After this Abby had a question to ask and a point to make "Are Stanley and the other agent back with his relatives, and stuff from the scene yet? Harry shouldn't see them, he may get scared or they could try something."

Gibbs answered "no I told them to call me before they got here for those same reasons. They will only be bringing his aunt and uncle the cousin will be taken to social services after one of them questions him. We already know he will be taken out of his parents care as well as Harry." Gibbs finished while watching Harry put on his shoes.

Ducky had an offer to make before they rejoined Harry " you can question Harry down here in you like that way you wont have to worry about him running into his relatives, and once you find out where his uncle brought the body for me Harry can stay with Abby in her lab."

After Abby nodded her consent to the plan Gibbs said "thanks Duck" before walking back to Harry with the other two following. Harry looked up when there were back in front of him. Gibbs picked him up carefully to put him back on the table while Ducky and Abby grabbed chairs for the three of them.

"Alright Harry" Gibbs started "I'm going to ask you some questions after you tell me what happened today and I want you to answer me honestly. Okay?" Gibbs finished gently.

"Okay" Harry said. Then he started to tell the days events starting with his whipping after waking up, to the time he meet Max, finishing with hanging up the phone after Jessie told him that Gibbs was who he said he was.

"Thank you Harry" said Gibbs "I know that must have been hard for you. Now to the questions I need the answers too. You can go as slow as you need to Harry. WHere did you sleep in your relatives house?"

Harry said "in my cupboard, for as long as I can remember."

"What kind of chores did you and your cousin have to do?" Gibbs continued with the questions.

"Dudley never had to do chores. I had to cook breakfast and lunch while standing on a chair. I had to weed the garden, take out the trash, wash the dishes after every meal, and clean the house every four days. I also had to clean out the attic and basement once every month."

"When did these chores start Harry?" Gibbs asked after a pause so they could get over there shock.

"Last year for most of them." Harry answered "But I didn't start cooking until after Dudley finished preschool."

"Didn't you go to preschool too Harry?" Ducky asked thinking he might give his relatives reason.

"No" Harry answered looking at Ducky before looking at his hands. "Bad boys don't go to preschool, and freaks don't deserve to have money spent on them. At least that's what aunt petunia said. But Max said I'm not a freak, and I believe him!" Harry said that last sentence looking up at the three of them.

"Max was right Harry you're not a freak." Abby said. Then Abby wondered "How did they punish you Harry, when they thought you were bad?"

"Depends on what they thought I did." Harry said "If someone said something nice to me I was locked in the cupboard for the night with no meals, or bathroom breaks. If I did something freaky like my hair growing back overnight after my aunt cut it all off, then I was in the cupboard for 3 weeks let out to go to the bathroom 2 times a day, and only got 2 pieces of bread to eat and one glass of water all day."

Ducky thought of something important especially to him and asked "Did they ever bring you to the doctors?"

Harry had to think for a minute with that one, and everyone waited patently. "once that I remember when I was three uncle Vernon broke my wrist and they didn't want to get in trouble. That's the only time I remember even though I was really sick after I turned four."

"What do you do when you get locked in your cupboard?" Abby asked curiously.

"If they don't take away my light I read, they can't fit in it so they can't tell I have books in there. That is how I know things by reading." Harry answered excitedly. They could all tell he likes reading.

"Harry why are you not living with your parents?" Gibbs asked carefully.

"They died in a car accident when I was one. That where I got this scar, and went to my aunt house. They are my last realities so even though they didn't want me they had to take me."

Gibbs had one more question that couldn't wait until after the interrogation so knowing the other agents would be back soon he asked "Harry did Dudley or your aunt ever hit you?"

Harry sighed before answering "yes he likes to chase me around then beat me up when he catches me. He trips me and pushes me when he can manage it. Though, it's not exactly his fault." He continued to the shock of his audience. "His parents let him so he thinks its okay, if anything they encourage him at least with me, and no one else has told him it's wrong either. He is just doing what his parents do. As for my aunt only once in awhile she doesn't like to touch me so it only happens if she is really mad, or my uncle's not at home."

Gibbs cell phone rang, and after listening for a moment he hung up. Nodding to Abby and Ducky Gibbs told Harry what he was going to do. He then asked Harry to stay with Ducky and Abby listen to what they say, and not to be afraid to ask them anything. Gibbs then promised Harry that he would be back after he was done, thanked him for answering his questions and told him he had been brave before leaving to go question his relatives. Right after the doors closed behind Gibbs the phone on the desk rang and after listening for a few minutes Ducky hung up and looked to Abby.

Abby catching on said "Harry want to go see my lab? We can hang out there so Ducky can get back to work. He has someone else he needs to examine now."

"Okay" Harry said happily jumping down off of the cold table. Having said goodbye to Ducky, Harry took Abby's hand and walked with her to the elevator so they could go down to her lab.

An: That's the second chapter and the last until at least Wednesday as I have classes tomorrow. Review please-Doe82


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Betaed by charmedbaby11

Different Harry New life

Chapter 3

Gibbs was sitting in the interrogation room staring at Vernon Dursley waiting from him to crack. Harry's aunt had done so in less than a minute, and it took all of his self control to leave her unharmed, Gibbs thought. His thoughts continued while he waited how anyone could do that to a child; no matter what the reason Gibbs knew he would never know or want to. Harry's aunt had said that she would plead guilty effectively leaving Harry out of it realizing that she had confessed after waving her rights. Gibbs knew that Vernon wasn't likely to do the same.

Gibbs walked out of interrogation thinking deeply. He had been right; Vernon was going to trail even though they had his confession and his wife's statement. The sad part is Gibbs thought, is that he didn't even ask if his son was all right. While Harry's aunt would be going to jail tonight and the rest of her life without the chance of bail, his uncle did have that chance. Gibbs was determined that Harry would stay with him in protective custody. He also had to make sure that Vernon was followed if he did make bail in case he tried to find his son, get revenge on Harry or run before the trial could start. Gibbs sent the Dursley's to the court house with the two agents that brought them to HQ in different cars with two other agents. After making sure his orders were followed to the letter, Gibbs made his way to the directors office to fill him in and have the protective custody signed off on. Ten minutes later Gibbs was making his way down to the morgue to see Ducky and get Harry to bring him to his house. When he got into the morgue and looked around Gibbs asked Ducky, "where is Harry?"

Ducky looked up from the report he was writing about Max Brow and answered, "With Abby in her lab. After Stan called you, he called me to warn me that Mr. Brow was on his way. Jethro, if you need any help with Harry while he is in your custody call me." Ducky saw Gibbs open his mouth and answered the question he knew was coming with a smile, "news still travels fast here Jethro."

"Bye, and thanks Duck." Gibbs said with an answering smile to his friend before turning around, and heading to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

In the lab, Abby was running test to make sure Harry's relatives could never hurt him again. Abby looked at the person of her thoughts, sleeping on her futon as he had been for the last half hour.

"How long has he been asleep?" Gibbs asked Abby following her gaze and spotting Harry.

Abby jumped at his voice behind her but answered him instead of lashing out at him for sneaking up on her. "He has been asleep for a half hour. He is a sweet kid, though with them raising him I'm not sure how." After a whispered conversation with some sign language from time to time, Gibbs went to wake Harry. He didn't want to, but knew it would be better then him waking up in a strange place without any memory as to how he got there. Five minutes later they were leaving HQ to go to Gibbs house. Gibbs had ordered pizza before waking up Harry, but after finding out what he liked from Abby. The pizza was there by the time they got there. Gibbs paid while keeping Harry close to him, before unlocking the door, putting the pizza on the living room table, and getting drinks for them from the kitchen. When Gibbs returned, he saw Harry standing next to the couch where he had put him down looking uncertain.

Gibbs sighed before kneeling down to talk to Harry. "It's okay Harry, nothing will hurt you here I wont let it. I don't know if your relatives feed you today, but even if they did you have to be hungry."

Harry spoke quietly, "I' am. I want to know what is going to happen though. What will happen to me? What about my cousin? Am I going to an orphanage?"

Gibbs saw the fear in Harry's eyes at the last question, and knew it would be wise to tell him what's going on. It might even help him trust me, Gibbs thought. "I'll tell you, but you need to eat. How about we eat while we talk okay?" Harry nodded so Gibbs got him a piece of pizza along with himself before getting both of them settled on the couch. After they had taken a couple of bites Gibbs continued. "Well, your cousin is at social services right now and they will find some where for him to stay. Your aunt is going to plead guilty and will go to jail for life without a trail. Your uncle confessed but wants to go to trail, which means he could get bail. That's why you're here, its called protective custody. I' am going to keep you safe in case your uncle tries to hurt you again." Gibbs took a few more bites, making sure Harry was still eating, and took a drink before talking again. "Sense your aunt pleaded guilty she will be in jail tonight no matter what, and can't get back out for a very long time. There guardianship of you and your cousin has been revoked so they can never take you back. Your uncle will have a trial and its likely that you will have to talk about what he did in court. You will be staying with me, but I'm not sure what will happen after the trail. I do know that your uncle will be found guilty and will go to jail like your aunt, so don't worry about that." Gibbs paused to let Harry think that over and finish eating. After asking him if he wanted another piece, he got him one as well as himself, and went to the next topic. "Max's brother is coming in tomorrow, so I can explain what happened. Would you like to be there? Before you answer I have two other things to tell you. When max left you for an hour, he went to update his will. He knew it was possible that he wouldn't make it, so don't blame yourself. Anyway, he added you to his will, and you will have to go to the reading after the funeral. I will go with you, but it's your choice on weather you want to go to the funeral. It's also your choice on when you meet his brother."

Harry thought about that after taking a drink and telling Gibbs he was full. After a few minutes he answered, "I would like to go to Max's funeral, and I'll meet his brother tomorrow. Why did he leave me anything in his will? He didn't really know me."

Gibbs said, "I can't be sure, but he probably knew you didn't have anything. He didn't have anyone but his brother, so he wanted to give you any help he could. Harry, trails can take awhile to finish, so I think we should set you up to go to school sense it's starting in two weeks. I know you're smart so I think we should have you tested to see where you are. The funeral is on Sunday so I can call in a favor to get you tested on Friday. That way the results will be in before the school year starts and I can get you set up according to the results."

"Okay, I would like to go to school." Harry said before yawning.

"Time for bed it looks like," Gibbs said noticing the time at 9:30. Gibbs picked Harry up and brought him upstairs. After helping him get into pajamas Gibbs tucked Harry in. He had shown him where his own room was as well as the bathroom. Before leaving Harry, Gibbs told him to come to him if he needed anything or was scared. Going down stairs to clean up, Gibbs thought about what was going to happen over the next few days. Deciding not to work on his boat tonight, Gibbs went upstairs to change before going to bed. Two hours later, Gibbs heard crying and his door opening. Sitting up he motioned to Harry to come over, picking him up and putting him under the covers. After calming Harry down from the nightmare he had, Gibbs told him he could sleep with him tonight. They both were sleeping peacefully, and better then they had in a long time in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

Different Harry New Life

Thanks to my Beta Charmedbaby11

Chapter 4

In the morning Gibbs woke at 5:30 like usual. After his shower he saw that Harry was waking up, and waited after getting dressed. He got Harry into the shower with his new clothes ready to be worn. When he was making breakfast he heard the stairs creak, telling him that someone was coming downstairs and called out "In the kitchen Harry." While Harry sat down at the table and said good morning, Gibbs was getting him some milk to drink with breakfast.

They ate, quickly with Gibbs telling Harry how he wanted him to stay close today. He also made sure that Harry knew that he could ask questions, and that if he needed or wanted something then all he had to do was ask. Gibbs told him that all of what he said last night and today was true with Abby and Ducky too.

With Harry buckled in the back seat, Gibbs started heading to the NCIS building. During the drive he told Harry what had to be done today.

"We are meeting with Keith Brow first. After that I have some paper work to finish regarding your case. Then I have the rest of the day off so we can get you settled. We will need to go shopping to get some food, more clothes including something for you to go to the funeral in, and some things for you to play with. Do you have anything you want to do?" Gibbs asked watching Harry's reaction in the mirror.

Harry looked hopeful for a second then a guarded look over took his face. When Gibbs saw that he sighed, and said

"Harry remember what I said to you this morning? That hasn't changed in the last ten minutes, if you have an idea as to what else we can do today or there is something you want to do then tell me please." Gibbs finished gently waiting to see if he would get an answer.

When none was forthcoming at the moment, Gibbs focused on driving while he remembered something Abby had told him last night.

"At times he spoke freely about what he liked and what he thought, then he seemed to remember himself and would only answer direct questions." Abby had then warned him about not pushing Harry to much to quickly. He looked in the mirror to see Harry in thought and shifting in his seat a little. While Gibbs was looking Harry seemed to decide something. He asked softly

"Would you mind if I painted your quest room." Harry flinched after getting the sentence out but made sure he didn't try to take it back. Gibbs knew Harry was testing him, to see if he would be punished. Gibbs made a mental note to talk to Harry after he had proven himself to him about rules and punishments.

"I don't mind at all Harry, but we will be painting it together. It is your room for as long as you want it, so it should be the color you want. What color would you like your room to be? Would you like to ask Ducky and Abby if they would like to help us paint your room?" Gibbs asked.

Harry liked that idea but was hesitant to voice it. He trusted Gibbs after last night but he still was uncertain. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to ask them he said

"only if they want to. I like the color blue. Can I pick the color after seeing some different blues?" Harry also wanted some books but decide to test this before asking. Gibbs smiled a little and answered

"we can ask them before we leave the office. The choice of color is yours, you can pick any color blue you like. We will go to the hardware store to get the paint after the clothing store but before the supermarket, that way the food we buy wont go bad before we get it home." While Gibbs had said this he pulled into his parking space.

Harry and Gibbs walked to the stairs to go up to the office where Keith Brow was waiting for them. After introductions Gibbs brought them into a conference room on his floor making sure Harry stayed close. He knew it would be difficult for anyone to get into the navy yard, but he wouldn't take the chance with Harry. Gibbs sat Harry on his lap after offering a seat to Keith, and taking one himself. Gibbs had been making sure he could get to his gun just in case, while keeping Harry close to him in case he need to protect him. Gibbs explained what happened to Keith's brother choosing his words carefully because of Harry. After everything was explained Harry spoke up unexpectedly,

"Max saved me, and I'll never forget that. I hope you don't blame me, and that you are proud of your brother." Harry looked down sure that Keith would blame him when he felt a hand under his chin. When he looked up Keith was kneeling next to Gibbs who had an arm tightly around his waist.

Keith was shocked at what Harry had said, and did what he could to reassure him.

"Harry you are not to blame for Max's death. He could have called social services to handle it but he knew that wouldn't likely work out as well as calling NCIS would. He choose to help you knowing the consciences because that was the right thing to do. I am very proud of my little brother, I always have been. I don't want you blaming yourself and neither would Max. Okay?" After Harry nodded that he understood Keith went back to sit in his chair. They discussed what would happen at the funeral, and what time it was before Gibbs had an agent bring Keith down to Ducky to make arrangements. Before Keith left he knelt down to Harry again and said

"I would like to keep in touch with you Harry, I'll give my numbers to Gibbs at the funeral so that you will have them. If you ever need anything just call." He finished looking at Gibbs and Harry.

While Gibbs finished the paper work for Harry's case, Harry was looking around not having been to this floor yesterday. He stayed close to Gibbs like asked, and after looking around Harry decided to look at the books behind Gibbs desk. He was fascinated with the things in the office, but was scared to brake them if he got too close. Gibbs saw Harry looking through some of his books that should be to advanced for a kid that shouldn't be able to read yet and knew he would have to set up his testing soon. After setting an appointment for Friday morning Gibbs called Ducky and Abby to see if they wanted to help Harry and him paint Harry's room. Hearing this Harry looked up, hoping they would but telling himself they wouldn't. After getting the answers Gibbs hung up the phone, and said to Harry

"they said they would love to, and will meet us at the house in two hours. We should have enough time to do everything and get back to paint in that time. Ready to go?"

Gibbs put on his coat watching Harry do the same after he had put the books back. Taking his hand, Gibbs led Harry to the elevators and got him settled into the back set before heading to the mall. At the mall Gibbs walked slow so Harry could take in things he had never seen before. They went to the formal store first because Harry had gotten enough clothes for a week yesterday and if needed they could wait a couple days until getting more. Telling Harry that they just needed to find a suit in his size, a tie and dress shoes before they could go to the next store, they walked in. Getting everything need for the funeral they continued to the next clothing store. Gibbs thought they had a pretty good wardrobe for Harry after leaving that store and on the way out of the mall he bought Harry all the necessities. Since it was only 10 Gibbs figured they would have lunch before painting and headed toward the hardware store. Harry picked a dark blue but not the darkest color to paint his room, and Gibbs bought another sander for his boat. They had a hour before they were to meet Ducky and Abby to paint so they went to the food store quickly because Gibbs had forgotten to bring Harry to the toy store in the mall. Gibbs wanted Harry to have something to play with, and didn't want to go back on his word to Harry.

At the toy store Gibbs told Harry they had fifteen minutes at most so they could get back to meet Abby and Ducky to paint. Making sure Harry picked out a lot of toys as well as books, Gibbs grabbed some third, fourth, and fifth grade testing books curious as to how far ahead Harry already was. Back at the house Abby and Ducky were already waiting, and helped bring everything inside after agreeing to have lunch before painting. Gibbs told Abby in sign language how Harry kept saying thank you almost constantly and Abby passed it on to Ducky.

During lunch, all three of them got Harry to open up more, and by the time they were all done Harry talked more then he had so far. They hoped it would keep up while they were painting. Getting everything set up the started right in knowing that once done the first coat the would have to wait until it was dry to apply the second coat. An hour later the first coat was on the walls and themselves. Gibbs decided now would be a good time to show Harry the boat and work on it some. Opening the window to get rid of the chemicals and smell before going down to the basement where Abby and Ducky sat down and Harry helped Gibbs work on the boat. Harry asked questions about the boat and Gibbs answered as well as he could aware of Abby and Ducky smiling at them.

The paint took about an hour and a half to dry and after the second coat was applied Abby and Ducky left. Instead of working on the boat again while the paint dried Gibbs got Harry's toys and books out in the living room for him to amuse himself with while he shorted through everything else they got for Harry today to put in his room when the paint was dry. Harry, Gibbs noticed played with everything for a little while before reading a little from each book and starting again. Gibbs had no idea why but since Harry was smiling and laughing decided not to ask why in case he thought he was in trouble. Once everything was ready to go into Harry's room Gibbs went to make dinner after telling Harry he would be in the kitchen.

Harry wanting to be helpful brought all of his new things to his room, knowing that since it had been two hours the paint would be dry. After putting everything away and closing the window Harry went back down stairs to see if he could help with dinner. Gibbs let him help a little bit while deciding that the rules and punishment talk would happen during dinner as well as making sure Harry knew he didn't have to help and thank him all the time. The talk went well in Gibbs opinion considering Harry only tried to apologize four times. After dinner when Harry let Gibbs do the dishes alone he went into the living room to reed one of the books he had left down stairs. Gibbs sat down and read a book as well knowing the only TV was in the basement and not wanting Harry down there by himself all the time. He thought he could get Abby's help with getting another one for the living room along with a cd player and cd's for Harry to listen to, a vcr and movies for him to watch. At nine thirty Gibbs told Harry it was time for bed and got him tucked in. In about five minutes Harry was asleep after the long day he had, so Gibbs went down stairs to look the door, and went to work on his boat for about two hours before going to sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Different Harry New Life

The next day Gibbs had Harry bring a book with them to work. He was back on active duty and when he was out in the field if they got a case he would stay with Abby in her lab. When they got to the navy yard Harry was given a permit visitors pass to keep with him at all times. After getting Harry settled with his book at the desk to the left of his Gibbs started on the stack of paperwork that was on his desk. Gibbs did not notice that Harry was watching him as he read or that the director was watching this from the balcony.

Throughout the morning Abby and Ducky came upstairs from time to time to talk to Harry to try to keep him from closing up on them. During one of Ducky's stories to the two of them the director called Gibbs up to his office. Before going Gibbs said "Harry I have to talk to the boss for a second, stay close to Abby and Ducky please." After hearing Harry's "I will", Gibbs headed up the stairs to the director's office.

In the director's office Gibbs sat down and waited for the man to speak. He did not wait long. The director spoke "This is not exactly work related Jethro, but I did not think you would want anyone to overhear this. Harry has been with you two nights and I already see a vast difference in the scared little boy I saw leave hear that night. You have done a good job and I think you two are good for each other. Like I said it has only been two days but knowing how long trials take I would like to put this out there for consideration. I would like you to think about becoming Harry's legal guardian permanently or adopting him. Do not rush into this let him get to know you while you get to know him. I know that both Abby and Ducky have formed an attachment to him like you and that he is attached to you three as well, and would gladly agree to help you if you do. Anyway I have asked that should the uncle make bail they call me right away so if this happens I will give you a heads up. Now as it is noon I think that Harry may be hungry, tell Abby and Ducky they may take there lunch break with you and Harry if they wish."

Gibbs looked at the director and said, "Thank you director Morrow. If we don't catch a case by 4:30 may Abby and I take of then? I need help with getting a TV. And stuff for the living room, I don't want Harry down in the basement on his own all the time." The director nodded and Gibbs went downstairs to grab everyone for lunch.

The four of them ate sandwiches at a deli near by, before heading back to spend the afternoon like the morning. Gibbs told Abby about what he needed help with before going back and not surprisingly she was trilled to help. In the car on the way to the mall Abby got Harry talking about the kinds of things he likes again so they could help him pick out movies and music. While lots of the movies were kid movies they also got some documentaries for Harry's I love to learn attitude. Abby had even managed to get Gibbs to pick out some that he liked or thought he would like. Abby came back to the house with them to help Gibbs set everything up while Harry watched so he could do it when he was older, if he needed or wanted to.

Abby had a party to go to that night so she declined the offer to stay for dinner wanting them to spend time together alone. While Gibbs made dinner Harry went upstairs to put his book away and to play with his cars until dinner was ready. He was excited because after dinner Gibbs promised that he could watch one of his new movies. It would be the first movie he had ever seen and he was glad that he would be watching it with Gibbs. The movie he picked out to watch was Peter Pan he thought he might be able to relate to the kids not wanting to grow up, and them fighting for what they believe in -"never never land". Hearing Gibbs calling him he daringly left his cars on the floor of his room and went downstairs to see what was for dinner. After eating a lot of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and milk Harry was full.

Getting settled on the couch next to Gibbs Harry knew he could not sit still and that Gibbs was amused by this. Pressing play on the remote Gibbs knew he was more interested in Harry's reactions to the movie then the movie itself so he settled for keeping one eye on Harry while watching the movie with his other eye. Half way through the movie Gibbs paused it to go make popcorn; he thought it had been long enough after dinner while Harry went to get ready for bed. They met back at the couch and Harry hesitantly curled up to Gibbs. The credits at end of the movie finished rolling while Gibbs tried to find the stop button, putting the remote back on the table by the empty bowl he looked down to find Harry fighting to stay awake. Gibbs smiled before carefully picking him up, and brought him upstairs to tuck him in.

Gibbs saw the cars on the floor and smiled again knowing that Harry was slowly improving from his relatives 'care'. Putting him under the covers Gibbs heard "I m not sleepy", and said "you're testing is tomorrow and you will need to be rested for that. It is also you're bed time Harry and I know you are tired. I do not want to hear any arguments, now go to sleep." At the last sentence Gibbs pulled the covers up to Harry's chin and kissed his forehead saying "sweet dreams", and got a "night" in return.

In the morning before Harry woke up, Gibbs thought about what he had to say to him before leaving. He knew that Harry's relatives tried to make him do worse then his cousin at things, and did not want him to do anything less then his best on this test. It was his day off from work, so after Harry's test in the morning was done he was going to take him to play in the park until lunch. After lunch though Gibbs was going to try to get Harry to talk about the abuse he suffered because he knew that talking about it would help him heal and make it easier to talk about it in court in front of his uncle. He was going to tell Harry the reasons for talking about it and thought he would understand but he was still unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

Noticing the time at 6:30 Gibbs went upstairs to wake Harry as there appointment was at 7:15. Gibbs calmed Harry's nervousness and explained what was going to happen and that all that matted was that Harry tried his best. After a quick but filling breakfast designed to help reverse the damage done to his body by his 'family' they headed out.

At the school where the testing was to take place Harry started to get nervous again and started rubbing his palms on the shirt he was wearing. Harry looked up at the feel of a hand on his shoulder; too see Gibbs looking at him understandingly. "Just do your best Harry that is all that matters. Nothing will change because of the score on this test except for what grade you start school in. Okay?" Gibbs said softly.

"Okay" Harry said more confidently. They walked through the school with Gibbs holding Harry's hand for reassurance, and stopped outside the testing room. Gibbs asked Harry "Are you ready?" Harry looked up and said "Yes, I am."

The room was set up like a kindergarten class because the three kids being tested with Harry were five, five, and six years old. Gibbs pushed Harry gently towards the boy and girls, while he went over to there parents. Harry said "Hi, I m Harry" when he was next to the kids who were all a little taller than him.

One of the girls answered him first. "I m Lorie" said the girl with short brown hair and gray eyes. "I am five." she finished.

"I am josh, and I am five as well," said the boy with the flat semi long hair that went just passed his ears. He had brown eyes.

The last girl spoke up, "I m Brook, and I m six." She had long blonde hair, reaching to the middle of her back and blue eyes.

Harry thought that since they gave there ages he should tell them his, "I am five too. I m small for my age though." He said the last part sadly.

Josh said "That dose not matter, we will still be your friend. You're voice sounds different then ours though, why?"

Harry smiled at the first part because Lorie and Brook both nodded with what Josh had said. Harry did not mind answering the question because the only emotion on there faces was curiosity, "I lived in Europe before. It is my ascent that makes me sound different here." The four of them were just starting to talk about there likes and dislikes when the teacher came in at exactly 7:20. The teacher was a women about 29, and had a smile on her face that relaxed the kids. She ushered them to the four desks in the room and sat down in front of them. She explained that the test had many question and that we could try them all but not to be frustrated if we did not understand some of them. After we finished the written test we could go play with the toys in the room with each other because after everyone was done she wanted to talk to them in a group and then one on one. They wished each other good luck while she gave out the test papers and pencils, and started when Mrs. Keating (the teacher) said begin.

Mrs. Keating made her way over to the adults and talked with them while waiting for the kids to finish. By 9:00 they were finished the written test with Harry being the last one to go over to play because Gibbs had told him not to rush. Talking with the group was discussing what questions gave one of us trouble, and why. They talked about how they learn, and what they liked best. The teacher made sure then knew there alphabet, numbers, and letters. After a half hour with this, the teacher called each one to talk for ten minutes with there parents before letting them go.

Harry and Gibbs were last and the teacher walked over to them. When she had called Brook over, Gibbs had sat down with Harry to play. The teacher watched them for a minute before clearing her throat to get there attention. Harry jumped at the noise and started to apologize but Gibbs told him it was okay and that he could put his arms down his uncle was not there. Harry put his arms down but did not relax until he saw that his uncle was not there but that Gibbs was. The teacher was shocked she knew the signs of past abuse but did not see them in Harry until then, which usually meant that he was healing and out of that environment. Harry moved next to Gibbs knowing that would calm him down. Gibbs made sure Harry could see his hand before rubbing his back softly, not wanting to hurt the fast healing cuts.

The teacher spoke up softly seeing Harry calming down, "I m sorry Harry, I did not mean to startle you."

Harry said "Its okay, you didn't mean to." Mrs. Keating told them what she told the others, when they would get the scores, and what will happen then.

"When all of the group that was here today have there scores we will all meet here again, so you don't have to worry about not seeing them again Harry." Harry smiled glad that he would see his only friends again. They were done with everything they need to do, so they left the school. Harry asked what they were going to do for the rest of the day when they got in the car. Gibbs said they were going to the park until lunch, he left out that his friends were waiting for them there. The other parents and him had set it up after seeing them talk and play with each other because none of the children had other friends either. Most of the other kids they meet thought they were weird because they like to read and learn. On the way to the park Harry told Gibbs all about his new friends and asked if he could play with them again.

Gibbs had just pulled up to the park when he said "I m sure you can." Harry noticed he was smiling like he knew something put shrugged it off thinking about how he was going to play at the park for the first time. When Harry got out of the car with Gibbs help he saw his friends waiting at the edge of the grass and grinned looking up at Gibbs for permission.

Gibbs nodded and said "Stay where I can see you please." Harry ran toward his friends and they decided to play on everything a little after finding out Harry had never been to a park before. Gibbs explained a little of Harry's background to the other adults in general terms, and then explained what was happing now the same way. All of the adult agreed to help if they could, and started trading phone numbers so they could get the kids together again. They were all thrilled that there kids now had friends that understood them and liked them.

They talked for the next few hours while watching the kids play and introduce Harry to things he had never seen or heard of before. Telling the kid that they would get them all together again soon they all went there separate ways for lunch. Gibbs brought Harry to McDonalds for lunch so he could try fast food but warned him that he had to stick to his diet to help correct the damage his relatives did to him. He also said that they would not be eating it a lot.

When they got home Gibbs sat Harry down and explained why he wanted him to talk about what his relatives did to him. Harry looked scared but started talking anyway. "Where do I start?" he asked in a whisper.

Gibbs said "Where you want to star," taking a seat next to him on the couch and putting his arm around him.

"I tried to do what they said, I didn't ask questions, and did the chores as well as I could. I just wanted them to love me. I tried to stay quiet when they punished me but it hurt and I didn't like the dark. I did not mean to do freaky things or be a burden." Harry stopped and started crying while Gibbs held him.

After Harry had calmed down enough to under stand him Gibbs said "Harry, look at me please." When he did Gibbs continued "You are not a burden, and they were the ones wrong when they hit you. They were wrong to not feed you like they should have. They were wrong to make you sleep in a cupboard, and they were wrong to look you in. They should have taken you to the doctors, and got you your own clothes. They should have let you play, instead of doing those chores that no one your age should do. They should have let you go to school and they should not have called you names. You are not a freak and you are not worthless. Understand Harry?"

Harry wiped his eyes and then said "I understand Gibbs."

"Alright," Gibbs said "that is enough for now. Is there anything you want to do that you have never done before? It is a day of firsts for you and I want to keep it that way."

"Dudley got to learn how to swim last summer and I would love to but it is to cold now," Harry said thinking. "I have never been read a story before, though I like Ducky stories. I have never had hot coco before bed either. I would like to listen to the cd's that Abby helped me pick out." Harry looked up at Gibbs to see him smiling and added softly, "I would also like to know more about you, Abby, and Ducky, but especially you."

Gibbs smiled more and said "I think we can do all those things today. It is to cold to go swimming outside but the Y has an indoor pool we can use. We would have to go get you swimming trunks first though. Do you trust me Harry?"

"Yes, I trust you Gibbs" Harry said looking curious. Putting on his coat and shoes like Gibbs said to, Harry waited at the door for him. After getting swimming trunks at the store for Harry and himself Gibbs drove toward the Y. When they got to the dressing rooms Gibbs was shocked when he helped Harry take his shirt off. Harry's back was completely healed, not even a scar was to be seen. Turning Harry around Gibbs saw that the same was true for his chest. Harry saw his healed back in the mirror and looked down. He looked up at Gibbs and said "I always had healed fast, but this is the fastest it has happened." Gibbs made sure Harry realized that he was not mad, and that he was just going to have Ducky check him over again later to see if everything is okay.

Gibbs had Harry sit on the side of the pool with his feet in the water while he got in. After going underwater Gibbs went over to were Harry was sitting swinging his legs in the water. Gibbs picked him up and explained that going underwater completely helped you warm up. Saying that he would go with him and hold him so nothing happened Gibbs had Harry hold his breath. After that Gibbs had Harry blow bubbles listening to him giggling and reminding himself to get bath toys so Harry could take one tonight. Grabbing the boogie board of the side Gibbs taught him how to kick below the water and above it. Holding Harry up Gibbs told him how to move his arms for the doggie paddle. Once he had that down Gibbs told him to kick below the water while moving his arms and keeping his head above water. Warring Harry he was letting go and not to panic because he would stay by his side Gibbs let go and watched as Harry swam about four feet. Seeing Harry getting tiered Gibbs picked him up and sat him on the side of the pool. They had been there for about an hour so Gibbs promised that either Abby or he would bring him back tomorrow to continue the lessons.

Making a quick call to Abby Gibbs set everything up for later that night. Abby and Ducky were waiting when they got back, and Ducky helped Gibbs cook dinner while Abby played with Harry inn his room. During dinner Harry told Abby and Ducky about his day and asked about there's. After dinner Harry watched another movie with all of them and after the movie was done they listened to the music Abby helped Harry pick out.

At 8:30 Gibbs told Harry that it was time to take a bath and got him all set up with his toys. After Harry got out and while he was drying off Gibbs went downstairs to ask Abby to make hot chocolate, and to bring it up to Harry's room. Ducky and Gibbs grabbed the three story books Abby brought over and brought them upstairs. Harry was in his pajama's and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Gibbs got Harry in bed just as Abby got upstairs. Passing a cup of coco to Harry Abby warned him it was hot and to be careful. The three of them to turns reading the books to Harry, and by the end of the second one he had finished his hot coco and was laying down. Harry feel asleep at the end of the last book and Gibbs pulled the covers up before kissing him goodnight. Abby and Ducky also kissed him goodnight, and after telling Gibbs they would be at the funeral left. Knowing tomorrow would be hard on Harry Gibbs went to bed after looking the door and cleaning up. He wanted to be at his best to help Harry though the next day.

The next morning when Harry came down to breakfast at seven wearing his suit without the tie and shoes he was quiet. Gibbs quietly reminded him that it was not his fault and encouraged him to eat. After eating Gibbs helped Harry fix his tie and put on his shoes. Abby and Ducky were riding with them and hugged Harry when they got to the house. Abby sat in the back with Harry holding his hand the whole way. At the church Harry sat between Abby and Gibbs holding both of there hands tightly and crying silently. Ducky gave Harry a tissue to wipe his eyes and blow his nose on the way to the car.

At the cemetery Harry held out his arms to Gibbs asking to be picked up silently. Ducky escorted Abby to the grave while Gibbs carried Harry. Gibbs had warned Harry that guns would go off during this part off the ceremony that morning so he would be ready for it. He also told Harry that Keith wanted Harry to receive and have the flag. When they were ready to give him the flag Gibbs put Harry down next to him and Keith, and knelt down knowing that the shots would go off right after. Keith also knelt down knowing that Harry might react to the shots after seeing and hearing Max get shot. Taking the flag Harry was crying, and he held it to his chest as the shots went off and he flinched violently, crying harder. Harry turned to Keith and hugged him before turning back to Gibbs and letting him pick him up while crying into his shoulder and clutching the flag to him like a life line. Gibbs stood rubbing Harry's back and telling him it was okay before nodding to Keith and walking with Abby and Ducky back to the car. Harry feel asleep on the way to the car so Gibbs decided to bring Abby and Ducky back to the house to have lunch with them before taking Harry to the will reading. Abby helped Gibbs make a light lunch while Ducky sat with Harry. Walking Harry up to eat they talked quietly and Abby and Ducky hugged Harry again before leaving.

After they left Harry asked Gibbs "After the will reading will you help me build a special self for the flag?" Gibbs gave a positive answer before putting the flag on top of the mantle until they got back. On the way to the reading Gibbs explained how they would make the self and what would need to be done before the could put it up in Harry's room and put the flag on it. The reading of the will to an hour and they found out that Max set up a collage fund for Harry with Keith as the trusty of the account. Before leaving Gibbs and Keith exchanged numbers and set up a weekly dinner.

That afternoon Gibbs and Harry worked on the self. Stopping for dinner Gibbs told Harry that they would bed able to put it up in his room after they ate. Gibbs installed the self while Harry watched holding the flag. Making sure the self was sturdy Gibbs turned to Harry and picked him up so he could put the flag on it.

It was only 8:30 but Gibbs knew Harry needed to sleep so he got him in the shower. After getting into pajamas and brushing his teeth Harry got into bed. Gibbs tucked Harry in telling him that if he needed to he could come to his room to sleep. Kissing Harry Gibbs said goodnight and got a soft night in return.

Two hours later Gibbs looked up from getting into bed after hearing footsteps. He waited for Harry, and held him while he cried himself to sleep again. Putting Harry in his bed Gibbs slipped in behind him and held him to his chest while falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or Harry Potter

**Different Harry New Life - chapter 6**

While making pancakes with Harry Gibbs decided that Harry had apologized to many times that morning and picked up some of the flour. He said "Harry," waiting for him to look up before throwing it at him. Harry grabbed a handful and threw back thinking that if Gibbs did it then it had to be okay. Soon they were engaged in a fierce battle that wasn't limited to flour anymore. Harry had accidentally grabbed some of the mix to throw instead of the sugar he had intended. For twenty minutes the kitchen was filled with battle sounds and laughter.

Out of things to throw Gibbs went toward Harry not realizing he still had some flour in his hand. After getting a face full while listening to Harry laugh, Gibbs picked him up and brought him to the floor. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again. They were covered in white flour, sugar, and pancake mix. Harry also had some egg on him, while Gibbs had butter on his shirt.

A voice from the door way had them looking up to see Abby, and Ducky. "If we step into the room will we become involved in the fight? If so I am on Harry's side," Abby finished speaking watching Harry start laughing again and grinned.

Gibbs asked "How long have you two been here?"

Ducky answered chuckling, "About five minutes. We made it in time to see you get nailed with butter, and flour in the face. This reminds me of the times I had food fights as a young lad."

"Food fights are always fun," Abby continued looking around the kitchen; "But extremely messy. Gibbs go get yourself cleaned up, and I'll help Harry. After that we will meet Ducky back here, and start cleaning up your kitchen."

When Abby was done exclaiming over the fact that Harry was completely healed and without a scar in so little time they quickly rejoined the other two in the kitchen. Harry was given the little things to do, while Abby, Gibbs, and Ducky cleaned up most of the mess.

When Gibbs had started cooking again Abby brought up what she had seen upstairs. "Duck-man, you should look over Harry again everything is already healed and without a scar. Like magic!"

Ducky looked up in time to catch Harry flinch at the word magic and asked out of curiosity. "Why did you flinch when Abby said magic Harry?"

"My aunt and uncle didn't like that word; they would get really mad when someone said it." Harry answered in a whisper remembering the times he got hit for saying it.

Gibbs had turned to listen to the conversation while still keeping an eye on the cooking food. As one of the higher ups in NCIS he knew that magic was real as did Abby, and Ducky. Harry was looking at the floor so he missed the quick look shared between the three that communicated the same thing 'is Harry apart of the magical world and that's why his relatives hate him? Is that also why we can't find any evidence of the car crash that killed his parents; is magic the reason things just don't make since in regards to Harry and this case?' They knew of the magical world because of their jobs but they didn't really know anything about it.

Deciding that they would find out sooner or later if he was or was not magical, Gibbs handled the immediate problem. "Harry, it is okay to say the word magic and even to believe in it. Remember the punishment talk we had, you may get in trouble but we will never hit you because that's wrong. Okay, Harry?"

"Yes, Gibbs I remember." Harry said relaxing and looking him in the eyes to show that he really did get it.

Gibbs continued, "Ducky is going to check you over again after breakfast just to make sure you are okay. We are not mad at you Harry."

With Harry's acceptance the conversation was dropped and they moved on to eating before they had to go to work. Gibbs was quiet wondering if there were any other alternatives then to bring Harry to work with him every day. His uncle was still in jail so it was safe for now but he didn't want Harry too far away from him. There were other dangers out there, and he refused to let Harry get hurt. There was also the danger of Harry thinking himself abandoned as well as his abusive past to think about. No, Gibbs decided drinking the last of his coffee, for now coming to work with me is the best option for Harry.

While Ducky was looking Harry over Abby and Gibbs were discussing what it could mean if Harry was magical. They were curious if there was a possibility of Harry having other relatives, and what may have really happened to his parents. However, just before Ducky was finished Abby put a stop to it by saying, "We can wonder all we want but we have no way of knowing or finding out. We have to forget about it because Harry is the important factor here; we have to focus on helping him. Wondering about it will not help him."

"Agreed," Gibbs said quickly "but that won't really stop us from wondering."

Ducky declared Harry healthy besides his height and weight, and they were off to the Navy yard. Walking inside Gibbs cell phone rang and after listening for a minute told Harry that he would stay with Abby in her lab, because they had a case. All day Gibbs and Ducky were stopping into Abby's lab only to find the two of them playing, or talking every time.

The case was solved by five, but since Gibbs and Ducky still had to finish their paper work Abby took Harry to the Y to continue his swimming lessons. They planned to meet at Ducky's house at six fifteen for dinner, and to introduce his mother to Harry. Harry was slightly wary around Mrs. Mallard at first but by the end of dinner was well on his way to liking the older women as a great-grandmother as she insisted he call her.

Back at Gibbs house, Harry got a book to read from his room since it was only seven thirty. When Gibbs didn't come back downstairs a few minutes after him, Harry started shooting looks toward the basement door. He only really got the chance to see the boat not any of the other stuff down there. He worked up his courage deciding that it was a good time to test Gibbs again. Putting his book down on the table he quickly and quietly opened the door and went down the lighted stairway.

Ignoring the boat he already saw he walked around the outside of the room. Passing the desk and seeing nothing of interest he continued by looking up at the shelves along the wall opposite the stairs. With no way to reach that high up Harry sighed as he continued walking to the last wall. Finding boxes, tapes, and photo albums Harry knew he found the jackpot. Looking at the door he didn't see Gibbs and he couldn't hear anything so he took his chances once again. Opining the first box he found a picture frame; face down. Picking it up and turning it so he could see the picture he dropped it in shock after focusing on it. Freezing at the noise Harry listened very carefully for Gibbs coming to investigate.

Harry did the first thing that came to mind after he realized what he had done. He closed the box up again and very carefully picked up the picture to bring upstairs with him. At first he thought that he should hide until he remembered that he was with Gibbs and not his relatives. He thought back to everything Gibbs had told him trying to figure out if he had told him what to do in a case like this. He didn't want to disappoint Gibbs, or get in trouble with him. He remembered Gibbs saying that if he didn't know something to ask, but realized that doing that would get him into trouble faster. He went upstairs and sat down on the couch after turning the basement light back off. Gibbs still wasn't downstairs, so Harry put the picture next to him and thought about what he should do.

After a quick shower, Gibbs was quietly going downstairs when he spotted Harry sitting on the couch looking scared. Looking around the room Gibbs realized that he wasn't afraid because someone was there that wasn't supposed to be. Lowing himself to his knees in front of Harry he got his attention.

"What's wrong Harry?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I'm going to be in trouble," he replied in a whisper, shaking his head.

"It will be better if you tell me Harry, and while you may be in trouble I will never hit you. Depending on what you did, I might have you stand in the corner for a few minutes, or I might have you go to bed early. Please trust me Harry, and tell me."

Realizing that refusing would make Gibbs think he didn't trust him, and that he would probably find out anyway Harry spoke quietly. "I went down to the basement; I just wanted to see what else was down there besides your boat. I couldn't reach most of the stuff but the boxes were on the floor, and I could open them." Picking up the picture at his side Harry slowly handed it to Gibbs while finishing his story. "I picked it up because it was face down and I couldn't see it. I didn't mean to drop it. I'm sorry I broke it, and I'm sorry I went somewhere I wasn't sure if I was allowed, and I'm sorry I looked at your stuff without permission." By that time Harry was crying, hugging himself, looking down at his lap, and waiting for his punishment.

Gibbs sighed quietly when he saw the picture of him, Shannon, and Kelly. Remembering the endless curiosity of kids he realized that it wasn't just Harry's fault. Placing it on the table behind him, he picked up Harry and held him close while trying to calm him down.

After a few minutes of rubbing Harry's back, his crying was reduced to hiccups. Gibbs shifted Harry so he could look into his eyes but didn't remove him from his lap not wanting to let go.

Tilting Harry's chin up Gibbs spoke softly. "I know that you didn't mean to break the picture frame Harry, and the picture itself is fine. You should have left the picture on the floor and came to get me however because the glass could have hurt you when you picked it up. I think you did that because of your relatives though so you're not in trouble for that either as long as you remember that okay? If anything made of glass breaks leave it alone and carefully come get me. You did go somewhere you're not allowed to go without an adult with you though because it's dangerous down there for you by yourself. You didn't ask me if you could go down there even though you were unsure and I told you that if you didn't know something to ask. You also looked through things without permission. I think two minutes in the corner will do this time because I didn't tell you that you can only go into the basement when there is an adult with you. After your time in the corner all will be forgiven okay Harry? Everything will go back to the way it was." After Harry nodded Gibbs stood up and put him down facing the corner.

Carefully watching the time Gibbs made sure that Harry was only in the corner for two minutes. After telling him that his punishment was done from where he had retaken a seat on the sofa Gibbs opened his arms when Harry turned around. Harry rushed into them, and putting him back on to his lap Gibbs hugged him for a minute so he could see that everything was the same even though he had been in trouble and punished. Turning Harry around in his lap and leaning him against his chest he picked up the book Harry left on the table and started to read to him from the top of the marked page.

After having cried for a while Gibbs wasn't shocked that Harry fell asleep a few pages into the book. Gibbs marked the page, and took the blanket off of the back of the couch to cover Harry until he took him upstairs to bed. Sighing, Gibbs picked up the picture from the table and looked into the faces of his girls. "I miss you," he said softly before putting it down again.

Picking Harry up without waking him, Gibbs wondered if he would ask who was with him in the picture, and how much he would be able to tell him if he did.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS. A couple of answers to questions asked in reviews. Harry will go to Hogwarts at least for one year. Kate will be added before Ziva is and both will be added at one point. Gibbs will adopt Harry but because of the loss of Kelly it will be a closely guarded secret so Ari will not go after Harry, although Harry will be involved in that case._

**Different Harry New Life**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry woke up with a start confused and scared from his dream. Looking around in confusion before recognising his room at Gibbs house he relaxed. Looking at his nightstand he saw that it was two in the morning. Thinking back to his dream he wondered if the green light he saw was a traffic light from the night his parents died. But then who was laughing- his dad? He had been told that his parents were unemployed drunks for as long as he could remember, and that his dad had wrecked the car on purpose. He didn't want to believe this as true, but he had no evidence to say it wasn't. He wanted to believe that his parents loved him and each other over everything else. That his dad kept him and his mom safe like Gibbs was protecting him now. That his mother sang him to sleep, and she always tucked him in at night.

Harry pushed those thoughts aside, and wiped at eyes. Trying to change the directions of his thoughts Harry pictured the two people he didn't know in the picture he broke earlier. The older women had long red hair, green eyes kind of like his, and a kind smile. The little girl couldn't be too much older than him; she had long brownish-blond hair, blue eyes like Gibbs and the same kind smile as the women. He knew that kids often looked like their parents, and wondered if that was Gibbs family. But if that's Gibbs family where are they? Would they be mad when they came home to find that Gibbs was protecting him? Would they like him, and be as nice as Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby?

Harry heard the door handle to his room turn, and went further under the covers scared. When the door was opened far enough for Harry to see Gibbs he relaxed knowing he was safe.

Gibbs entered Harry's room quietly, realizing that his parental instincts were apparently still working properly even after all these years when he saw green eyes staring at him from the bed. He sighed softly with a small smile on his face, and carefully made his way to Harry after closing the door. Reclining on the bed and picking Harry up to settle on his lap Gibbs made sure the blankets were still around Harry to keep him warm.

"What's wrong little man?" He asked after he was sure Harry was comfortable.

"I had a nightmare, and was thinking." Harry answered wondering how this was going to play out. He had seen his aunt comforting his cousin before of course, but he kind of thought that Gibbs would do things differently.

Harry was of course right and was proven so when Gibbs asked, "Can you describe you're nightmare for me?"

Hesitantly Harry replied. "I couldn't see anything at first, but I could hear things. A women screaming 'not Harry' a few times then a green light, and a laugh, it wasn't a nice laugh but a real cold mean one if that makes since."

"It does make since Harry." Gibbs reassured him before questioning him. "What do you think the dream is about Harry? Please be completely honest here Harry, I promise it will help."

"I think it was the car crash. I know that my aunt and uncle lied about things but I don't have proof that they lied about this and sometimes they did tell the truth. So I think that the laugh was my father before he knowingly crashed the car while drunk. They may have been unemployed so maybe they wanted to die but my mom didn't want me in the car at the time. I don't know, just like I don't know why I survived with only a scar on my forehead while my parents didn't. I would like to think that they were lying to me about well everything they have ever said about my parents but I can't without proof."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment not sure how he should say what he wanted to. Gently guiding him to look up at him Gibbs said, "Harry I was a parent. The picture you saw earlier was of my wife and daughter. They were killed years ago, but that's not the point. As a parent I can assure you that you're parents loved you, before you were even born. I know that because I have been there myself, at times it can be frightening yes but it's also rewarding and fun. I believe that the Dudley's lied to you; I am not sure why they did or what they were trying to do but they did lie to you Harry. You're parents did their best for you, and because of you Harry. They loved you more than anything, and would have never left you willingly or purposely. They also would never have hurt you intentionally. "

Harry had no clue what it was but when Gibbs said it while looking into his eyes he didn't just believe it to be true he knew it to be true deep down. Harry knew that he would never doubt his parents love for him again. Tying to tell Gibbs this through his tears he nodded because he couldn't seem to make his voice work.

Gibbs understood what Harry was trying to tell him, and smiled while wiping his tears away. After a few minutes of silence Gibbs spoke up again curious, "What was it that you were thinking about?"

"My parents and the picture, I had thought that it was you're family but wasn't really sure since they weren't here and you didn't say anything. I'm sorry that you lost them Gibbs, you didn't deserve that." Harry said softly hoping that he didn't cross a line with Gibbs.

"You didn't deserve to lose your parents either Harry. You didn't deserve to be treated like you were by your relatives. Sometimes life just isn't fair."

In the minutes of silence between them after that Gibbs saw that Harry was still wide awake, and decided to introduce something else that was sure to be new to him. Lifting him up while standing Gibbs put Harry on his hip to carry him down stairs so his bare feet wouldn't get cold; Harry was curious but decided to just wait and see what Gibbs was up too.

In the kitchen Gibbs set Harry down on the table and quickly got everything he needed out of the cupboards, and fridge. He put them all into a plastic bag so he could still carry Harry back into the living room. On the couch Harry sat and watched as Gibbs went to a closet and started pulling a few blankets and pillows down. Putting everything down next to the couch Gibbs asked a question grinning, "Would you like to make a fort with me Harry?"

Not sure what that meant, but thinking it had to be fun for Gibbs to be grinning like that, Harry with a grin of his own said, "As long as you don't mind teaching me how."

The fort made with the couch, its cushions, blankets and pillows Gibbs lit a fire in the fireplace warning Harry of safety measures as he did so. Taking everything out of the bag he had placed them in before leaving the kitchen Gibbs poured some milk into the two paper cups he brought with him. He then proceeded to teach Harry how to make smores, cooking the marshmallows himself and keeping Harry away from the fire.

After eating three smores Gibbs wouldn't let him have anymore, but Harry didn't mind because he was getting tired again. He drank the rest of his milk before asking Gibbs if they were going to sleep in the fort or if he had to go back to his room. Hugging Gibbs when he said they were sleeping in the fort tonight as long as he wanted to sleep there instead of in his room, Harry said goodnight before going into the fort. After putting the fire out quickly and making sure it was really out Gibbs followed Harry into the fort and tucked him in again. Gibbs was settled in beside Harry in no time and followed him into the land of dreams.

When Harry awoke he saw the roof of the fort and smiled before wondering if he could wake Gibbs up without getting into trouble. He didn't notice Gibbs quickly shutting his eyes when he looked over to him in thought. Remembering just who started the food fight and the fun of building the fort last night Harry didn't think he would get into trouble. Quietly getting up Harry briefly considered using cold water before dismissing it as going too far and went with a simple wake up call. Gibbs lying on his back with his head turned to the side made it easier for Harry to jump on him yelling "Time to get up!"

"Oomph," Gibbs lost air in a rush when Harry landed on him yelling. He quickly brought his arms around Harry and looked down grinning evilly at him. Flipping them over Gibbs tickled Harry until he had tears running down his face from laughing and couldn't breathe.

Leaning up on his elbow Gibbs smiled down at Harry trying to catch his breath thinking that maybe the director was right about him being good for Harry. He knew that he loved having a child around again. He also knew that he would seriously consider asking Harry to allow him to be his guardian or even to adopt him, but there were things he had to figure out first. He had lost one child, he wasn't going to lose another, and he has more enemies now then he did then.

"Come on," Gibbs started after Harry had his breathing under control. "Let's get breakfast and then get ready for the day." Leaving the fort up Gibbs and Harry left for the navy yard after a good breakfast with Gibbs telling Harry a little about the family he lost.

Before going into the NCIS building Gibbs told Harry that Ducky and Abby don't know about his family and asked him not to say anything. Harry had something to say about that but knew it wasn't the time and let it go for the moment.

The day at the navy yard was the same as the others for Harry; reading, talking to Abby and Ducky, and playing from time to time. It was around six when they got home because of the previous case and paperwork. There were times when Gibbs talked to Abby, Ducky, and the director alone but Harry didn't think it was about the case. Harry was curious but figured that if it had anything to do with him he would find out sooner or later.

While Gibbs was cooking hamburger helper and corn Harry was sitting at the table talking about what he did when Gibbs was out in the field that day. Harry had decided to wait until after dinner to say what he wanted about Abby and Ducky not knowing about Gibbs's family in case Gibbs got mad. If he did he could always hide in his room. Harry knew Gibbs wouldn't hit him, but he had never said anything about yelling and Harry wasn't sure if being around a mad Gibbs was a good idea anyway.

Gibbs had noticed that Harry hadn't left the kitchen after they had finished eating, but since he wasn't trying to help him with the dishes and looked like he was thinking Gibbs let him be.

"Are Ducky and Abby you're friends or just you're coworkers?" Gibbs was surprised by the question Harry asked.

"They are my friends of course, but my coworkers as well. Why?" Gibbs didn't know what made Harry ask that and was wondering if this was going somewhere.

"Then why don't they know about your family? Don't friends tell each other things? Maybe they could help you if only by listening."

Gibbs sighed before turning off the water and going to sit at the table next to Harry attempting to explain. "It's hard Harry. It hurts all the time, and they are gone so there isn't a point."

"It will always hurt Gibbs, and how do you know that it won't get easier if you talk about it; share it with someone you trust. As for a point there is more than one, it could help, they could help you, it could help them understand you, and friends share things. How will they feel if they find out some other way and not from you? Maybe they would think you don't trust them. On the hard days it might be easier to get through them if they know what's going on, why you are in a bad mood, or why you don't feel like doing something. Actually it might help to just know that someone knows what you're going through, and to know that they understand it. I hate Halloween because that's when my relatives said my parents died, but it was easier to deal with when they left me alone that day instead of being mean to me. Plus you said they were killed which would make it harder I think, and if whoever did it didn't get caught maybe they can help you find them so they could get in trouble for what they did."

"I'll think about it Harry, now why don't you go play?"

Harry nodded knowing that Gibbs didn't want to talk about it anymore, and thinking that he had pushed him too far.

When he left the kitchen Gibbs sighed again getting up to finish cleaning. He did make a very good point Gibbs mused and made another one unknowingly. After all if Ducky and Abby knew it would be easier to protect Harry from his enemies. They would understand why he wouldn't want anyone to know about Harry until he was sure they were trustworthy. He had talked to them earlier today just to get their opinions on whether or not he should ask Harry if he could become his guardian or about adopting him. He wasn't planning on asking Harry right away there were still things he had to figure out and he wanted to give both of them some more time to get to know each other. Both Abby and Ducky thought it was a great idea, and promised that if he did it they would help him. For instance if he had an out of town case one of them would watch Harry, and if a case was called in late at night or lasted that long he could stay in Abby's lab with her or go home with whoever left first.

Seeing that it was eight already Gibbs grabbed Harry a small snack and went upstairs. He smiled when he saw Harry playing with his Lego's and sat down to play before handing Harry the peanut butter crackers to eat. After the usual bed time routine an hour later Gibbs went downstairs to lock the front door, and then continued on to the basement to work on the boat hoping that it would help him decide if he should tell Abby and Ducky or not.

The next morning breakfast was passed by Harry telling Gibbs about his dream of a flying motorbike. At the navy yard Gibbs got a call from the school about the placement test Harry took, all the scores were in and the group was meeting Friday afternoon. Gibbs decided not to tell Harry about seeing his friends again on Friday and getting his test scores since he was already excited for tomorrow night's dinner with Keith.

They didn't get a case so they were home by five fifteen, and were expecting Abby and Ducky after dinner since they both had plans for their own dinners. Gibbs had decided to tell them about Shannon and Kelly although he wasn't sure how much he would be able to tell at one time. He didn't say anything to Harry but realized he had guessed the reason for their visit when he gave him a supportive smile and hand squeeze when told of it.

When Abby and Ducky arrived Harry started to go upstairs to give them privacy until Gibbs not only asked him to stay but insisted he sit next to him. Harry smiled and curled up close to Gibbs for support and comfort. Abby was sitting on the other side of Gibbs on the couch while Ducky sat on the recliner that was close to the coffee table and directly in front of both Abby and Gibbs.

Gibbs picked up something from the coffee table and Harry recognized it as the picture he broke before it was handed to Abby who handed it to Ducky after a minute. About a minute later Ducky put it back on the table except this time not face down but standing up. Both he and Abby were quiet realizing that whatever they were here to hear was important and seemed to be difficult for Gibbs to talk about.

"The picture is of me, my wife Shannon, and our daughter Kelly. During desert storm they were killed, I was deployed at the time. Shannon had witnessed a petty officer getting killed, and had agreed to testify. The day she was to be in court had been declared a snow day, so she had to bring Kelly with her, even though she was only eight. Shannon didn't want her there, but there wasn't anyone to babysit apparently. They were being driven by an agent I don't know if it was NICS or FBI I never thought to ask. On the way to the court house the driver was shot, and he died instantly. It was the crash after that happened that killed my wife and daughter. NCIS got the case because the car landed in a naval hospital parking lot, it wasn't until later that they identified the victims and realized that it was a Marines wife and daughter in the car along with a federal agent."

By that time Gibbs couldn't talk about it anymore and Abby was hugging him from his other side like Harry while Ducky had both of Gibbs hands in his. Gibbs head was angled down words and he was staring at the picture with tears silently making their way down his face. No one said a word because even if there was something they could say and they had thought of it; they knew it wasn't the time. They gave Gibbs their silent support not bothering to hide the tears of their own that were for him as much as they were for the women and child that were taken well before their time.

Forty minutes later the silence was broken by a shrill ring from Gibbs cell phone. Gibbs had stopped crying a little while before his phone rang so he was able to answer it with his normal "Gibbs" after extracting himself from Harry, Abby, and Ducky.

"The damn uncle got bailed out somehow. It's been less than five minutes and there is a patrol car discreetly following them." The director didn't waste time on small talk after Gibbs had answered the phone.

"Them?" Gibbs asked wondering who would waste money on that fat pig especially since it was obvious he would be convicted of the crimes.

"A Marge Dursley, Vernon sister who social service called because of Dudley. Don't worry too much Jethro a car will be on them throughout the night and they have instructions to call me immediately if they head your way or around the place where Dudley is staying."

"All right, thanks director." Hanging up, Gibbs sat back down while picking Harry up so he ended up in his lap. He didn't want to scare Harry, but he needed to know what was going on, and what to do if anything happened. Also Abby and Ducky needed to know as well in case they are around if or when Harry's uncle shows up. Looking up from Harry's curious face he saw that both Ducky and Abby had an idea of what the phone call was about by the looks on their faces.

"Harry that was the boss, he was calling to warn me that your uncle was bailed out of jail five minutes ago. A couple of officers are following them tonight, so if they come around this area we will be warned. The door is going to be locked at all times and until your uncle is back in jail I don't want you opening it for any reason. Down that hallway there is another door that goes to the back yard, it's locked as well but if your uncle shows up here I want you to go out there and run. I'll show you where I want you to go in a few minutes. Abby did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Yes, and I programmed in the numbers for you already." Abby said grabbing her bag and taking out her old cell phone handing it to Gibbs.

"Thank you," Gibbs said. He handed it to Harry and quickly showed him how to use it, and where the numbers are before saying, "I want you to keep this on you at all times. If your uncle shows up and I don't come get you after a while I want you to call Abby, Ducky or the boss. After you talk to one of them or if you don't get them on the first try I want you to call 911. All you will have to do is tell them what happened and where it happened. Abby and Ducky will see where I want you to go so they will be able to find you if anything does happen. If you can't get a hold of anyone one on the phone I want you to stay where you are and keep trying. I'm going to put one other number in the phone but you're only to call this number if it's been a few hours and still haven't talked to anyone. The number is my fathers, and you will only have to tell him where you are after saying 'LJ is helping me but needs help.' If anything happens and Abby and Ducky are there I want you to listen to them, even if someone else says something different. If your uncle shows up and all three of us are there I still want you to do what Abby and Ducky say, even if it means leaving me behind okay Harry?"

Harry nodded and verbally agreed when Gibbs pressed him to. Abby took out the cell phone charger and showed both Harry and Gibbs how to use it before they all went into the back yard. Abby was carrying Harry because Gibbs had grabbed his gun and two flashlights for him and Ducky. While walking to the little hideaway in the back yard Gibbs made sure to point out various things to the other three so they would be able to get there and back without getting lost or losing time.

Back at the house Gibbs made sure everyone understood what to do before Abby and Ducky left with hugs from Harry, and words of caution from Gibbs. Locking the door after them Gibbs knew that Harry was scared and decided that they watch a movie until bed time.

Harry sat on Gibbs lap after the movie was in but spoke up before Gibbs could start it. "Who bailed him out? Who is 'them'?"

Gibbs sighed but answered, "Marge Dursley. Do you know her?"

"Yes," Harry answered shivering at the thought of her. "She's mean too. She would talk bad about my parents, make me do stuff for her like carrying all her bags, and she would sic her dog on me. She wasn't even my aunt but I was forced to call her that."

"Thank you for telling me Harry." Gibbs said hugging him close and after a minute started the movie Alice in wonderland. While Harry was engrossed in the movie Gibbs was listening closely to the sounds of the house just in case. From his own experience, observation, and the things that Harry told him he was sure that at least his uncle would come after him, and now it seemed his sister would be coming along for revenge as well.

After the movie while Harry was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed Gibbs was going through the house making sure windows and doors were locked and that everything was off. Meeting Harry in the hallway Gibbs picked him up and bypassing Harry's room went into his after making sure Harry had the cell phone and charger.

When both of them had settled down for the night with Gibbs gun and the charging cell phone within reach Harry cuddled up to Gibbs and quietly said "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Gibbs asked in a whisper still listening for any sounds that didn't belong.

"For everything," Harry answered still whispering like Gibbs. "I didn't get to thank Max for what he did, and now I never will. I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me just in case. Especially for letting me sleep in here with you tonight."

"It's my pleasure Harry and I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise me that. You can promise to be careful, promise to protect me, and even promise to do everything in your power to come back to me, but you can't promise me not to get hurt, that you won't die, that you won't be murdered, or that you'll always be here because you can't control everything and we both know it."

"True, but there are other things I can promise as well. I will be here if you ever need me for anything. I'll always talk and listen to you. I'll care for you until my last breath. That no one will hurt you while I'm around. I'll teach you everything I know, and I'll make sure that you have everything you need. You will have everything you want as long as it's within reason of course. I promise you it all including the ones you said for as long as you want or need me. And if I do die then I will always watch over you along with your parents, and Max." After gently wiping away Harry's tears Gibbs continued. "It's time for bed Harry, and don't worry that's the adults job."

As Gibbs had intended the little joke he told got a small smile from Harry before he snuggled closer and closed his eyes muttering "goodnight". Gibbs himself stayed up until he was sure Harry had fallen asleep and even stayed awake a little longer to make sure there wasn't going to be any surprises that night.

An: I can't remember who but I thank the person who told me that social services would call Marge for Dudley. If you remind me who you are then I will editthis to give you credit. I was going to add more before updating but I couldn't decide what to do with Harry's Uncle so I decided to set up a poll and let all of you decide for the next chapter. So please Vote and Review!


End file.
